


Dreams Were Thunder

by Queenie7



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, eventually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: Formerly, "It Is Not Good Sense." You're looking for a roommate, and your friend Elijah suggests his ex-girlfriend Hannah. You and Hannah get along fine as roommates until you meet her ex, Adam. You and Adam can only fight your attraction to each other for so long. Will Adam really be able to move on from Hannah and Jessa?
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. New Beginnings

You were finally moving to New York from your small town in the middle of nowhere. You had saved enough from your book sales to afford a place in the city. You had won a MegaMillions jackpot when you were still twenty-six and living in your parents’ house. You had given most of it to your family, paid off your student loans, and invested the rest. The winnings had allowed you to focus on your true passion: writing. You had since written several novels and a few other works. Now, you just had to find an actual place to live, other than your married friend’s couch or random hotel, and preferably a roommate to help you adjust to the city. You had settled on the neighborhood of Williamsburg and found a building you liked, but the roommate search seemed doomed from the start.  
Half of the roommate options seemed likely to commit a crime, while you just did not mesh well with the others for one reason or another. Your friend Elijah, who you met accidentally at a writing soiree, suggested his ex-girlfriend to be your roommate as she was moving back to the city and was a writer as well. It sounded perfect: someone in your profession, not criminal, or otherwise intolerable. Well, you assumed she wasn’t intolerable. That was the catch: you hadn’t met her yet. And she had a kid, which you thought you could deal with if the two of you got along.

  
You agreed to meet her at a coffee shop in Williamsburg in January, near the building you wanted to live in. You arrived early, a habit from your previous 9 to 5 career. You were wearing a long gray coat with black cropped sweater, black skinny jeans and over-the knee boots. You had just sat down at a table near a window with your first cup of black coffee and scone when a short, mousey-haired woman carrying a cute baby made her way to your table. She spoke as she moved forward,  
“Are you Y/N?”  
“I am. You’re Hannah Horvath?” you respond with raised eyebrows. She sits down across from you, as her baby boy watches you with curious eyes, “Unfortunately, that’s me. I’m sure you were hoping for someone more glamorous.”  
You’re surprised that she would assume anything since you just met. Maybe it was the way you dressed, you always enjoyed fashion and tried to look on trend. “Oh no, you’re fine. What’s his name?” You say as you look at the baby.  
“This is Grover. He’s six months old. He is actually the best baby, he goes to bed at a decent time and hardly ever cries. Except he cried when he was really young. Turns out we had a problem with latching. But that’s not a problem anymore, don’t worry.”  
“I’m sure he is the best baby around. He’s adorable. Elijah tells me that you’re a writer too?”  
“Still aspiring at this point. I’ve been teaching since I found out I was pregnant with him. Better money, better insurance. Though now I got a job as an editor, and have flexibility. What do you write?”  
“I’ve written three cotemporary novels and a few short stories. My second novel was chosen by a popular book club and has done well. But it’s always hard for writers, unless you happen to be Stephen King.”  
You and Hannah had hit off, and agreed to be roommates. She was a bit narcissistic and over-dramatic but you thought the two of you would get along as roommates. You had met her friends, Marnie and Shoshanna, and liked them so far. But her other friend, Jessa was more elusive as she had gone on another adventure.  
A few months had passed since you had moved into your new place. You had hardly been there as you had to do promotional work on your third book. It was now April, and the weather was finally warming up. The two of you were walking through a park with Grover in the stroller when a tall, dark haired man approached you. He had unusual, yet handsome features, and he was built like a house. You were suddenly glad that you had on a cute outfit of a tank top, white shorts, sneakers and a windbreaker. The man joined Hannah and Grover saying, “Oh hi, kid, and hi little kid,” then as he looked at you, “Hi, person I don’t know.”  
“Adam, this is Y/N, my new roommate. Y/N, this is my ex-boyfriend, Adam.”  
You reach out to shake his hand saying, “nice to meet you” as you thought what a strange relationship to have with your ex. But nothing with their relationship was normal, at least that’s what you gathered from her, Marnie and Elijah. You were expecting him to look like some weirdo, not almost charming. Hannah had told you recently that she and Adam had hooked up when she came back to the city, then had decided that there wasn’t any spark left. She had also said that he offered to always be there for Grover when she needed him.  
“So how do you afford Williamsburg? Are you another rich daddy’s girl?”  
Your face is turning red. Now you see what Elijah and Marnie were talking about. Who the hell says that kind of thing to someone they just met? You hate when people assume things about you anyway, but that comment was really hurtful to you, especially when you grew up in poverty. “No, I actually lived most of my life below poverty level so I am not another rich daddy’s girl. Never assume you know anything about me again.” You walk away as Adam’s jaw drops, and you sit on a bench to wait for Hannah to join you.  
4 Months Later.  
Hannah had talked you into having an “End of Summer Party” at your apartment. This would be the first party you’d have since moving in. You had agreed with her because she was leaving soon for the semester and apparently she was the using the party as a way to tell her friends. She would still be paying rent and she got free housing where she was going, so you couldn’t complain. It also gave you a chance to dress up and become more better-acquainted with the friend group. You pull down the edge of your baby blue slip dress and toss on a pair of strappy heels, while you grab a bottle of champagne and head towards the foyer.  
Marnie, Shoshanna, and Elijah came into the apartment in a cluster. Then there was Ray (who owns the coffee place) you add in your head, who trailed behind the trio. Elijah immediately goes to hug you saying, “Y/N, you look amazing tonight! Who are you trying to impress? Seriously, you look hot.” “  
“Just you. I like to dress up,” you respond while hugging him back. You offer him a glass of champagne and as you step back to pour a glass, you lock eyes with Adam who’s just walked through the door. You can’t help but grimace when you remember your last conversation with Adam. Elijah notices, “So I guess that look means that you’ve met Adam. He is very different and according to Hannah, kinky. Do you know he even made a movie about it?”  
“Excuse me,” you say as you hand Elijah his drink and begin moving further into your apartment. You see Adam heading towards you, and you try to retreat onto the terrace. You make it out there, where you’re distracted by the view and don’t notice him come up beside you. His voice startles you, “hey Y/N. I want to apologize for what I said when we first met. It was rude and I had no business saying it,” you look at him which must put him on edge because his voice changes pitch, “FUCK—I’m so socially awkward.”  
“It’s okay. Really, let’s put it behind us.” You say, before being cut off by him, “You know, I had it pretty rough growing up too. So I get it, and I really don’t know why I even said that. I guess I can’t help but get nervous around a pretty girl.” You’re stunned and you’re certain that you must be blushing, but before you come up with a way to respond, you notice that he’s walked away.

  
The party drags on, the guests are shocked by Hannah’s announcement. However, the shock wears off, and you start to feel lonely even in a room full of people. You go back to your room, sit down on your bed with a glass of wine, and scroll through your phone. You see updates from your friends and family back home, you never realized how much you’d miss them. Before you know it, you start to tear up at the feeling of homesickness that wrenches through your gut. Then you hear light knock on your door as a head of black hair comes in.  
“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He says as he comes up and sit beside you. You wipe your tears away and feel embarrassed that he saw you crying. He must think you’re emotional wreck. His hands reach out like they’re going to embrace you in a hug then he pulls back to place a hand on your shoulder and he gives you a comforting pat.  
“I just started feeling homesick for no apparent reason. I promise I’m not some kind of train wreck. At least not all the time.” You try to smile.  
“Well, I’d rather stay here than be all around them. This is a nice setup in here. I’ve been around them for years and still don’t fit in. I don’t really find any of them tolerable, except you. Maybe.”  
“Uh thanks. Do you want a glass? I have both red and white wine around. Or I can get you something else.” You shake your glass as you go to stand up. He gently pulls you back and shakes his head.  
“I don’t drink at all. I’m an alcoholic, I’ve been in AA since I was seventeen.” He says as he looks down. You put a hand on his shoulder this time as you say, “Adam, if I had known I wouldn’t have even offered. You’ve been sober for all that time? That’s really great for you, sobriety is an achievement. I’m proud of you.” His face lights up into a smile, then suddenly it’s gone.  
“Sorry to tell you how fucked up my life is so soon. I normally wait until the third or fourth meeting until I start sharing emotional trauma. Seriously, I never open up to people like that. You’re very easy to talk to.”  
You smile and you sit back down on your bed. Why is it that you start to feel butterflies in your stomach? It must be the wine and other drinks you’d had earlier.  
“Well I’ll take that compliment. You don’t need to feel bad about it, everyone is fucked up in some way. I had an eating disorder for years so I understand. Not that it’s the same as alcoholism, but you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah I know what you mean. How are you doing with that?”  
“It’s a struggle every day. Some days are better than others.”  
“You should probably head back out there, it’s your party.”  
“No, it’s really Hannah’s party. And I think I’d rather stay here.”  
Hours must have passed. You and Adam had talked about everything. You talked about your backgrounds, he talked about being raised by his sister, his going through multiple career choices for years. Then you talked about his acting gigs and your writing, including his time in Major Barbara on Broadway. His most recent gig being _Woyzeck_ at The Brick. That had set the conversation down the literary path.  
“Tell me what it’s like to play a character who is going mad? Is it easier, freeing, or challenging?” You say in an excited pitch. He looks slightly embarrassed then he gets up and starts pacing.  
“All three actually. I guess I’m kind of crazy too. I look back at my past relationships and I’m definitely crazy.”  
“I think we’re all crazy when it comes to love, and if what Hannah told me is true, then you might be actually be crazy for good reason. Based on her stories, her life is more dramatic than a reality show.”  
He starts looking through the books on your bookshelf by your bed. You have a large, full bookcase that sits in the living room. But the books in your room are some of your favorites.  
“You know, _1984_ is better than _Animal_ _Farm_.” He says as he picks up a book.  
“Well I really like _Animal_ _Farm_ but I haven’t read _1984_ so I can’t comment on it.”  
“I have it. I’ll bring it over for you to borrow, you should read it. It’s a classic,” He says as he stares intensely at another cover on the shelf, “Though I’ve never read _Jane_ _Eyre_. You like it?”  
“Yes, it’s one of my favorites. I love all of the Bronte sisters. They’re some of my biggest writing inspirations. I’ll let you borrow it, if you promise to bring it back.” You remove the book from the shelf. You suddenly notice how close the two of you are. You’re close enough that you can appreciate every one of his freckles, and you can’t help but take note of his plush-looking lips. It feels like there is an electric current between you as his hand brushes yours when he takes the book. You lock eyes and you think he might kiss you, then the spell is suddenly broken as Hannah walks into the room.  
“There you guys are! I had thought everyone had left, but of course Adam is still around! I can never get rid of him. And Y/N you just disappeared, I was worried that you got sick or something.”

  
Adam steps away from you and heads toward the door, “We were just talking. Not everyone is a social butterfly like you…Bye!”

  
Adam is out of your apartment in record time. Hannah watches you and raises her eyebrows at you. You don’t know what to say so you just shrug your shoulders. Hannah tells you good night and goes to check on Grover. You try to go to sleep, but you can’t stop thinking of Adam’s freckles and his lips. You think you’d like to trace all of his freckles and see if his lips were really as soft as they looked. You know you shouldn’t feel that way about your roommate’s ex-boyfriend because that could be a nightmare, but you ease your conscious by remembering that there’s no harm in thoughts so long as they don’t lead to actions.


	2. Strange Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Adam grow closer as Adam stays with you while Hannah is gone.

It had been five days since you last saw Adam, but you couldn’t keep your thoughts off of him. You found yourself wondering how his play was going, and wondered what his thoughts were on Jane Eyre. Hannah was packed up and ready to leave, now all she had to do was finish packing Grover’s bags. Before she got in the car with her parents, she turned and gave you a hug, “I’m going to miss you, Y/N. I feel bad leaving you all alone, but it won’t be for long. If you need anything call me.”  
“Hannah, I’ll be okay. I promise. You go and have a great time. Be sure to facetime with me so I can stay updated on my little buddy here.” You say the last line in a cooing voice as you gently pat Grover’s head. You will miss Hannah, even though she drives you crazy, she’s one of your only friends in the city. And of course, you grew attached to Grover too.  


You need to be doing writing for your next manuscript, or preparing for the slew of final promotional work for your latest piece. Instead, you procrastinate by cleaning the apartment, that’s the only time cleaning really interests you. You work your way through the living room and have moved on to the kitchen cabinets when you hear the doorbell buzz. That’s unusual, you weren’t expecting anyone today and surely all of Hannah’s friends would know that she was leaving in the morning. You go up to the door, and are surprised by who you see on the other side.  


Adam is standing outside your door carrying two books, and dressed in athletic attire, as if he was just running. His chest was heaving and his brow was covered with the sheen of sweat.  
“Did you seriously run here?” You finally ask, as you motion for him to step in your apartment. He follows you in, and sets the books down on the small table in the foyer as he took his running shoes off. He nods and answers your questions while stretching his long arms, “Yeah, it wasn’t that far. I enjoy my exercise.”  
You force your eyes to look at the table to refrain from openly ogling his muscular arms. You think about what those hands could to do to you, and what those arms would be like holding him above you. You will yourself to turn your attention to the conversation at hand before your mind goes further into the gutter. God, there was something about this man that practically haunted you, no matter how much you tried to ignore it.  
“I like to run too but not as extremely as you do apparently. Did you like the book?”  
“I see what the hype is about. The characterization of the leads by Bronte resonates through time. I feel so bad for Rochester though. Stuck with a crazy wife and it costs him his deepest love for a while.”  
“Rochester is sympathetic, but I understand Jane’s devotion to her ideals, and Rochester should have been honest with her from the start.”  
“Good points. I don’t disagree with you. I brought you 1984, by the way.” He hands you the book, you take it and set it down near your favorite spot on the sofa. You’re shocked when Adam goes with you into the living area, and he sits down on the sofa like he lives there. You sit down next to him, but still keep a reasonable, respectable distance.  
“Thanks, I’ll read it as soon as I get time. Did you come to see Hannah? She’s already left, she headed out this morning actually.”  
“I didn’t come to see Hannah, I came to see you, Y/N.”  
“You did?” His amber eyes bore into you as he nods his head yes. You spring up from your spot on the sofa and offer him some leftovers, then you offer to order takeout if he wants something to eat. He declines the offer and continues on with his own agenda, not at all bothered by your diversions.  
“Are you seeing someone?” You can’t control your face as you process the shock from that question. Damn, he really gets straight to the point you think.  
“No, I haven’t met anyone special yet and I don’t really have time. Why do you ask?”  
“You know why I asked. I thought your reaction to me was because you had a boyfriend or something.”  
“Uh, no boyfriend. And no girlfriend either.” You can hear the awkwardness in your own voice, and you know he had to hear it too.  
“Do I make you uncomfortable, Y/N? Because you act like I do.”  
“Not uncomfortable, per se. I just don’t know what this is. I mean, we talk, and we have a lot in common, you then show up here to see me, but you’re roommate’s ex-boyfriend, who also happens to be dating her friend.”  
“I don’t think Hannah would be that upset over it. We’re to the point that we’re friends now. Jessa and I were very tempestuous even at our best, and it’s over between us anyway. She’s left the city again. I’m single and you’re single, we like each other, what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is that Hannah is my roommate and I can’t imagine a situation where me being with her ex-boyfriend doesn’t end up awkward and miserable.”  
“You’re a good person, Y/N. You think of other’s feelings before your own. I guarantee that Hannah wouldn’t think twice about it if it were the other way around. She does whatever she wants and doesn’t give a fuck about the consequences.”  
“Fine. I’m not having that conversation with you, let’s move on. So tell me about your relationships. I’ve heard Hannah’s side of events, I want to hear yours. And if you must know, I’m not particularly encouraged by your past.”  
“If I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”  
You now know more about Hannah’s life than anyone should. Adam talks about how intense he and Hannah were, but also adds how rough it was. He tells you how she said she’d be worried about paying the rent if he died. How she made the decision to go to Iowa without telling him. He gets to meeting Mimi Rose and how it felt so different and he felt he had to pursue it, and how it was mostly driven by his feeling of abandonment. You can’t hide your feelings about that part of the story.  
“I’m sorry you felt abandoned or whatever but it was fucked up. You don’t move someone into your shared apartment without formally ending your relationship. Then you expanded the master suite that you and Hannah talked about with someone else. If someone did that to me, I’d likely be on trial for my first murder.”  
“I’m assuming that you were a fucking angel in all your relationships, then?”  
“No I fucked up too in the past, but I seem to understand the concept of basic human decency!” You yell without meaning to. You urge him to continue, “What happened after that?”

“Things ended badly with Mimi-Rose, and I wanted to try again with Hannah. But she said that she couldn’t. I then realized I had some feelings for Jessa. Jessa didn’t want to do that to Hannah, but it ended up happening anyway.”  
“Well, fucking and dating your ex’s friend is a low blow. I really don’t know how Hannah ever forgave either of you and moved on from that.”  
“It’s clear who’s side you’re on!” He storms passed you to the door. You wonder if you should try to stop him, or apologize but you decide to let him go.  
You hadn’t heard from Adam since your argument, but you did finish reading 1984 in his absence. You had to text Hannah to get Adam’s address so you could return the book, and you were anxious to see him again. He probably had moved on to some other girl by now for all you know. You decide to run to his apartment to see what the journey is like. When you make it in, your eyes are drawn to all the construction all over the building. There’s also fluorescent yellow tape everywhere and you begin to wonder if Adam’s even here, because why would anyone be staying in this mess?  
You cautiously approach what you assume is his door and knock. You hear some kind of shout behind the door and Adam bounces to the door shirtless but with pants on, thankfully. You stare at his chest and abs. He clears his throat and asks you, “What are you doing here?”  
“I brought back your book. How long have they been doing construction here?” You say as you point to the obvious work that’s being done all around you. He takes the book, looks around as if he’s just now noticing it before answering, “A week or so, but it’s no big deal. Just some kind of structural shit or something.”  
“Structural stuff is pretty serious. Are you still staying here?”  
“Why would I stay anywhere else?”  
“Because this building might fall down around you.”  
“And you’d care if it did?” Well now you know for sure he’s still mad about your last encounter.  
“Adam, you shouldn’t stay here! I have an extra room that no one is staying in, and the sofa pulls out into a bed. Don’t put yourself in danger when you don’t have it. Jesus Christ.”  
“Okay, I’ll pack a bag.” He says in an excited tone, clearly pleased that you offered for him to stay with you. You assumed you’d have to beg him not to stay there. He apparently liked that you were flustered over his wellbeing. You wondered if you would regret making that offer, but you would soon find out.  
You give him a short tour of the apartment even though he’s already seen most of it. You tell him to make himself at home, not to feel bad about eating any food, and if he needs anything to let you know. He sets his bag down on Hannah’s bed, and watches you as you lean against the doorframe. He has no problem making himself at home as he moves on to sit down the sofa and grab the remote to the television. He eventually chooses on some kind of mind-numbing show that mainly just provides background noise and little entertainment value.  
The two of you settle into a conversation that encompasses your life stories, bad date stories, favorite foods, things you hate, names that sound pretentious, and talk about belief systems. You weren’t expecting to go into that kind of detailed conversation so soon after he had left the apartment in a fuss. You stand up to get more popcorn, and you have to step across his long legs as they’re propped up against your ottoman-slash-coffee table. You straddle his legs and try not to think about how inappropriate it seems. At one point, your ass ends up right in front of him, and you can see he’s admiring the view. He breaks the silence and confirms your suspicion.  
“Wow, Y/N, you have a really great ass. Seriously, it’s perfect and round but not fake-looking.”  
“Thanks, it’s good to know that the squats pay off.” You can’t hide how flustered you are but you continue and fill the bowl with popcorn.  
You settle back into your spot on the sofa. After finishing the show, Adam stands up suddenly and announces that he is going to take a shower. You acknowledge his statement with a nod. Some time passes and you hear the shower head turn off, and hear his feet moving on the floor. You turn around to find Adam, fresh out of the shower with wet hair and droplets flowing down his chest, come out into the main room with only a towel hanging around his hips. He looks around for something and you can’t take your eyes of him. You think about how you want to run your hands through his luscious, damp locks, then think of licking the droplets off his chiseled pecs before removing his towel.  
He continues to wander through the kitchen looking for something. He finally pours himself a glass of milk, and takes a big gulp like it’s the most normal situation in the world. You think that having Adam as a temporary roommate will be interesting if he keeps torturing you like this. He smirks at you, obviously pleased that he’s flustered you yet again.  
“See something you like, Y/N?”  
“Not necessarily. You know my last roommate didn’t run around the common areas nearly naked.”  
“Well sounds like your last roommate wasn’t as fun as me.”  
Adam has been staying in your apartment for a week now without a major incident, and it seems like the two of you had settled into a semblance of a normal routine. The one of you who was out later would bring back dinner, and the one who was awake first made breakfast. He did his fair share of the domestic duties, and didn’t do anything to get on your nerves, other than his insistence on running around with the least amount of clothes on as possible. You really wanted to jump his bones, but you felt like you couldn’t do that to Hannah. And you knew that it wouldn’t be just sex either, you felt something real for him, and he felt something for you too. If you crossed that line, you couldn’t go back, and it could make your life miserable.  
It was a typical night for the two of you, you had brought home Greek takeout, and Adam had set the table. You sat there and ate dinner while carrying on the normal conversation about your day. You stand up and begin moving the dishes to the dishwasher as Adam finishes cleaning the table. You turn around after turning on the dishwasher, and Adam bumps directly into you. Neither of you move away, his hands are placed on your shoulders and your hands are placed on his chest. You can feel his fast, yet steady heart rate under your fingers, and you find yourself moving your hands on his chest as you gently tread the muscle there.  
He looks into your eyes then down at your lips and back up to your eyes as he searches for permission. You grant him permission as you move in towards him, you can’t take your eyes off his plush lips. His hands move from your shoulders so one is now wrapped around your waist as the other edges up to rest on your neck with his fingers pressing on your pulse point. Your hand moves up his chest so it’s now resting on his clavicle. In one quick motion, he reaches his head down and captures your lips with his. His lips are soft yet taut on yours as you wrap your hands around the back of his neck. He suckles on your bottom lip while you wind your fingers through his hair and pull him closer. Your body is pressed flush against his and his hand descends to your bottom where he gives it a light squeeze. You can feel the heat pool between your legs. So you kiss him back with every bit of passion in your body. He pulls away for a brief moment to look at you.  
“Bed?” He asks, and you nod in your respond as you jump and wrap your legs around his waist. His hands are steady as they hold you up. You press kisses down his neck as he carries you to your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam pushes you against the door of your bedroom, and you start clawing at his shirt, desperate to touch his skin. His skin is warm underneath yours and you can feel the hardness of his muscles stretch down his arms, his chest, his abs. That’s not the only hardness you can feel, you can feel his heavy cock press against your stomach, you instinctively start grind your hips into him to give your throbbing cunt some friction. Adam releases himself from the vice grip of your arms and legs long enough to pull your shirt over your head before he quickly removes your bra.

Then his hands are groping and caresses your breasts that fit perfectly in his hands. His lips meanwhile make their way licking, sucking, and kissing down your neck to your collarbone. Your hands tangle in his soft locks and your hands gently guide him lower, to your breasts. First, he lavishes attention on your left breast, taking it between his lips before releasing it and watching your nipple pebble at his attention. Next, your right breast gets the same treatment as his large hands move up and down your abdomen, then begin unbuttoning your jeans. He flicks your jeans and panties off with one, hard motion. He tells you as his fingers dance along your folds before his middle one plunges into your slit. You can’t help but moan and find yourself clenching around him. He tells you, “You’re so fucking wet. Do you want me to fuck you, Y/N?”

“Yes please, Adam. Fuck me.” You say in a voice that sounds so desperate that you hardly recognize it as your own. He stands up to press his lips to yours, and soon his tongue is exploring your mouth. He pulls away and leaves open-mouth kisses down your neck, between your breasts at your sternum, then slowly at your abdomen. You felt like you were on fire, and he apparently enjoyed watching you burn, or more specifically, writhe under his touch.

“I’m going to fuck you but first I’m going to eat your cunt,” he says against the skin of your mound. You’re still pressed against the door and Adam is on his knees between your legs. Your fingers tug at his hair, while his hands snake around to hold onto your bottom, and he throws your legs over his shoulders. He licks a broad stripe up the length of your folds, his tongue exploring your entrance, but that’s not enough for your clit so you buck your hips unto his face. He apparently likes that and he moans against your cunt. Then his lips latch onto your clit, rolling it, then he teases it with his tongue. You can feel yourself getting close, as the pleasure builds and your legs begin to tingle. He moves his mouth down to lap at your labia, then he thrusts two finger into you. His fingers stretch you, then curl up to find that spongey place in your walls. You whimper as he sucks on your clit as his fingers massage your g-spot. One of his hands roams to squeeze your breasts while he continues his ministrations. Then you’re nearly collapsing down the door as your orgasm runs through you. Your back arches and your lower half gets tingly, Adam’s hands stroke you as he lets you ride out your orgasm.

Once you recover, you pull him up to kiss you, tasting yourself on him. You then get enough of your wits back to push him towards the bed. You lightly push him to lay down on the bed, and straddle him. You kiss down his chest, playing with one of his nipples then your hands drifts unto his already hard cock. You unbutton his jeans, pull them off of him, then you give the same treatment to his briefs. His cock springs free, your hand immediately goes to it, wrapping around his shaft and you stroke him. He groans in response and you think you like that sound. You stroke him several more times, spreading the bead of precum around his tip. 

“Fuck, I need to fuck you,” he breathes out, and turns you both over so he’s now on top of you. You grab his cock and drag it along your folds. You lean up to his ear and tell him, “Well, then you better start fucking me…”

He kisses you softly then he barks out not missing a beat, “Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.”

You follow his orders and once you’re in position, his hands firmly grip your hips. He takes his cock to your entrance, thrusting in just the tip. You let out a frustrated scoff and he likes teasing you because he asks, “You really want me to fuck you? To fuck you hard?”

“Adam yes I want you to fuck me hard.” You say. He thrusts into you suddenly, and you both groan once he bottoms out. His hands delve into your hips as he continues to drive into you again and again. Then, one of his hands finds your hair and he raises you up so you’re leaning back into his chest. His lips attack your neck and you rock your hips back into him, making his cock hit your g-spot. You moan and his fingers find your clit, and they start rubbing vigorous circles. Adam places you back down on the bed while he continues thrusting into you, and playing with your clit. You manage to get on your elbows, though the waves of pleasure keep you from setting up on your hands.

“Do you wanna come?” Adam asks and you vigorously nod your head. He removes his fingers from your clit, his hips still and you protest by groaning loudly. He’s not fazed by your protests because he adds, “Do you have a case of the whispers? Answer me.”

“Ys, Adam I want to come,” you relent and whine out. He says, “Good girl,” then he thrusts into you hard, and his fingers press into your clit. Then, you feel yourself fall apart as a wave of pleasure washes over you, making your legs feel like jelly, and you can feel your cunt clenching around his cock. Adam tells you, “For now, you only come when I’m around. If you touch yourself and you’re gonna come, you better fucking call me first.”

“If you’re gonna touch your cock, you better fucking call me first,” You tell him, and he suddenly pulls out of you, grabs your leg, and flips you over unto your back. He pulls your legs up so they’re resting in his elbows and he’s leaning over you with his head on your collarbones. He thrusts back into you and you can tell by his ragged breaths and jarring hips that he’s close. Then he’s gripping his cock over your chest, and your chest is soon covered in his cum when he comes with a groan.

He moves off the bed briefly to pick up his shirt from its spot on the floor. He uses the shirt to clean you off, once you’re clean he throws it back on the floor and leans in to kiss you. You kiss him back, he backs away to kiss your forehead as he wraps his arm around you. You snuggle into him as the little spoon. Then you’re drifting off to sleep before you know it.

**************************************

You’re jarred awake the next morning by your phone ringing. Ignoring it you settle back into your pillow, however the ringing persists and you decide to at least see who it is. It’s harder than normal to reach towards your nightstand because Adam’s arms and legs are wrapped around you and his head is buried in your hair just behind your neck. You manage to squiggle out of his grip so you can check your phone. You have a new voicemail from Hannah, and worry washes over you, you hope there’s nothing wrong.

You’re stunned when you listen to the voicemail. She’s on her way back now. Something went wrong while she was there and she would be home soon. Shit you think. You always knew there was a chance that this could happen, and it’s also likely that Hannah wouldn’t care about you and Adam. Then there was the chance that she would care, be angry, and make your lives hell. Regardless, you thought it best that she not come back to find you and Adam in bed together. You hop out of bed, and that wakes Adam up as he asks you, “What’s wrong? Come back to bed.”

“No, Hannah is coming back now.” You say as you try to clean the apartment up a bit, and try to hide any trace of Adam. Adam isn’t too concerned about the situation because he rolls back over, and you don’t have time to fight with him. You head in to shower, you let the hot water massage your sore muscles.

You feel a large hand on your abdomen, and you jump in surprise. You turn around to find that Adam has joined you. He says, “Calm down, kid. It’s just me.”

He takes your shampoo bottle and pours some out into his hands, he then rubs it into your scalp. It feels nice, and you lean into his touch. You then rinse it out, next comes the conditioner. Soon enough his hands are running suds up and down your sides, your arms, then your breasts. You do the same for him, even though he has to bend his head down for you to massage his scalp. You tease him saying, “You know you’re now going to smell like me.”

He chuckles then says, “That’s the point. It doesn’t bother me, you smell nice.” You turn off the water, and step out of the shower to grab a towel. You dry yourself, hand Adam a towel, and he swoops down to kiss you, and find yourself getting carried away. He sets you up so you’re sitting on the sink and he’s standing between your legs, his hard cock as it rests near your core.

“Look, Hannah is coming is back later today. I don’t think we should tell her about us yet.” You tell him, his amber eyes stay locked onto yours and they feel like lava burning into you. He lets out a sigh then places his hands on the sides of your face, “I don’t care if Hannah ever knows. I only know how I feel about you.”

“I think we still have a lot to figure out between us and it would be stupid to risk it by telling Hannah.” You say, Adam nods in agreement, his thumb rubs along your chin before lifting it up to kiss you. You then drop your towel, as he already lost his conveniently. Instead, you can’t resist and throw your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to you as your lips explore his neck.

***********************************

“Bye,” you say as you kiss Adam. He sneaks his head out of your bathroom door to make sure there’s no sign of Hannah. Hannah has been home for a month now, and still doesn’t know about your relationship with Adam yet. He had been coming to your place late at night, leaving early in the morning, or you would stay at his apartment, telling Hannah that you would be busy all night. It was easier and safer this way. Hannah probably knew something was up, but luckily, it seems she was too self-centered to think too much about it.

Adam gives you another quick kiss before he creeps out quietly, looking both ways. He looks hilarious trying to be as quiet as possible given his size. You silently watch him, though you shoot him a smile while he continues out. He shuts door so softly that it barely makes a noise, and you run to your window to see him out on the street. He looks up at your window and gives you a wave. You go back to bed to hopefully catch up on some sleep.

A few hours later, you head out to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Hannah is sitting at the table and Grover is in his high chair. You tell her, “Good morning.” She eyes carefully but repeats the greeting back to you. You drink your coffee, and get bowl of cereal. You sit next to her, and when you have your mouth full, you’re surprised by Hannah’s next statement.

“So are you going to tell me why Adam has been sneaking out of our apartment every other morning since I got back?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'll probably edit it a thousand more times but here it is. Let me know what you think


End file.
